


A Mumrik's Nature

by clownshoess, Devin (clownshoess)



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moomins, Moominvalley - Freeform, No Smut, Snufkin and Moomin are in love, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat, Violence, kinda angsty, like hes basically just an angry feral cat man, little my is just annoyed with the whole thing tbh, m/m - Freeform, snufkin is hardcore pining, some of these tags dont apply yet but you get the idea, sorry i dont make the rules, there will be more characters added later i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownshoess/pseuds/clownshoess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownshoess/pseuds/Devin
Summary: All Mumriks have a phase in their life where they begin to act on a feral instinct to attack anyone who they feel threatened by. Once Snufkin enters this phase, he not only struggles to refrain himself from hurting those he cares for, but with the guilt that comes after.Seeing his best friend's conflict, Moomin swears to help Snufkin. However, Moomin's involvement with Snufkin's predicament may force some previously unspoken, shared feelings out.





	1. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin learns the hard way that you should never sneak up on a Mumrik.

“Snufkin has been… irritable lately.” Moomin confessed, peering down at his white paws. His blue eyes revealed his concern as clear as day to his mother, who had been knitting. “It’s like he’s avoiding me.” She nodded in understanding, as she always does. Moomin had half the mind to tear his thoughts away from his best friend to question how she always seemed to understand. He noted that it was a remarkable talent, really.

 

She hummed thoughtfully as she kept at her constant pattern of moving knitting needles. “Perhaps he just needs his space.” she offered, plain and rational. Moomin looked up from his paws to nod at her. He knew it was of his friend’s nature to need to be alone often. However, Snufkin had just arrived for the spring season. Moomin regarded the idea of him already reaching his social brink as an awful one.

 

He pondered this as he watched the knitting needles move in the same rhythm. Moominmamma carefully wove the thread together over and over again as she contributed to an unfinished scarf. Moomin felt his chest get tighter, similar to the thread as his mother pulled it tight into one mesh. “Mama, do you think he’s already tired of me?” he chimed suddenly, sounding sadder than he had intended. The needles stopped moving.

 

“Not at all,” she replied, setting aside her work-in-progress. “I think he may be going through something is what I meant to imply.”

 

“Going through something?” Moomin perked up, curiosity ever present in his voice. “Like,” he paused in thought. “A sickness? Snufkin hasn’t ever had so much as a cold the entire time I’ve known him!”

 

Moominmamma offered a smile and looked up at the ceiling. Moomin could tell she had words forming in her mind as the rest of her considered how it should be said. She was always thoughtful, prospecting on what she knows instead of on impulse. Finally, she opened her mouth. “No, not a sickness.” She looked down to make eye contact with her son. Her gentle expression felt like a cushion to catch him after whatever she was about to say next pushes him. “I think he is struggling with something more personal. He might be avoiding you because he is trying to solve his issue himself.”

 

 _That makes sense!_ he thought to himself, feeling satisfied with an explanation. Suddenly, the weight of that implication dropped on him.

 

 _But that would mean that he’s hurting, wouldn’t it?_ His satisfaction was perfectly erased the moment it took its first breath. _He can’t just face everything alone! Oh, Snufkin, so stubborn!_

 

Moomintroll thanked his mother for taking the time to talk to him before he promptly hurried out the door. She called out to him: “Moomintroll, wait-”. He had already left though. If his best friend was struggling, he would be absolutely certain to help him. As he felt the inviting spring air embrace his fur upon pushing himself out of his family home, he had already identified where he would find Snufkin. The breeze had carried the soft tune of a harmonica from near the river banks.

 

Moomin had prepared what he would say once he reached him. Snufkin was tough to crack, afterall. As he actually padded his paws across the plush grass leading to the rock where his friend sat, facing away from him, he’d decided it would probably be best to approach him with a joking spirit. This way, he might be more open to talk. Snufkin always seemed amused by Moomin’s antics, even if their humors didn’t entirely match up. He could still make Snufkin laugh and smile like no one else. Moomintroll felt unsure of why the picture painted in his head of his friend laughing as he hid his face behind his hat made his heart beat faster. Nonetheless, he reluctantly pushed the image of a positively delighted Snufkin out of his head and proceeded forward.

 

Now only a few feet from the rock in which the mumrik sat, playing his harmonica to the still waters of the river as his tail idly swung back and forth, Moomin had what he regarded as an excellent idea to sneak up on him. Surely that would earn a laugh from his friend before they delved into consolation. With a smile he couldn’t hold back, he knelt down, touching his paws to the grass, decorated with spring flowers and dew drops. Slowly, he began to creep towards Snufkin. His heart was racing with excitement. He was going to see Snufkin laugh! Oh, how he adored that melodious sound and endearing expression. Even if it was just a chuckle, Moomin knew it would allow him to feel more confident in talking to Snufkin about whatever personal issue Moominmamma had alluded to.

 

Hardly inches away now, Moomintroll ducked down even further. He pressed his paw to his mouth to silence his exuberant breathing. Pressed to the soft cushion of grass, he counted down from 3.

 

  1. _We’ll talk it through!_



 

  1. _Then him and I can enjoy a lovely spring season together!_



 

  1. _It’ll be great. I’m sure of it._



 

Moomin jumped up proudly. “Hi Snufkin!” he shouted, letting all of his held in gratification out at once. Immediately, something did not feel right with the situation. Snufkin’s head turned to him quickly, almost snapping towards him. Moomintroll held his breath, waiting to see his friend’s kind smile.

 

It wasn’t a kind smile.

 

No, it was not kind at all. Staring back at him was Snufkin, sharp canines bared and intense, yellow pupils blown. He hissed at him as he jumped up, towering over Moomin and casting a cold shadow on his face. Moomin’s eyes widened especially at the sight of his friend’s retracted claws and the way he flexed his hands.

 

“Snufkin?” his voice quivered as he shrunk back into the grass. Snufkin let out a sharp hiss, filled with hate. Moomin opened his mouth to speak again, to ask if he was joking, or to beg him to stop. He didn’t know which option would make him feel more pathetic. As Snufkin threw a hand his way, all Moomin could think of was how this was not the charming expression and marvelous laugh he’d been preparing for. He had no way to prepare for _this_.

 

There was a sharp sound of a _slice_ as Snufkin drew his claws back. Moomintroll felt an immediate burning feeling on his face. He stared up at Snufkin, shaking. Snufkin, in turn, stared back - the same feral expression on his face, but he didn’t seem to be making any more physical attacks against Moomin. Slowly, he lifted a paw to his face and stared down at the blood collected on his palm. He grazed by three individual cuts across his face. He had _clawed_ him.

 

Upon realizing this, Moomin suddenly felt himself burning up. Tears spilled out of his eyes and his entire frame began to rise and fall with each sob he produced. His cries slowly drew Snufkin out of his trance. Moomin watched, too petrified to steer his attention away, as Snufkin’s pupils slowly constricted back to their normal size. His friend’s eyebrows pressed together and his lips parted in concern. He hadn’t even realized what he’d done.

 

Blood dripping from his claws, Snufkin slowly reached out for the other boy. “Moomin-”. Moomintroll pulled back desperately, entire body quivering in horror. He took deep breaths and continued to study Snufkin with a terrified expression as he tried to back away. Again, Snufkin tried to speak to him: “Moomin, wh-,” he swallowed hard, eyes searching Moomin’s expression. “Are you okay? Let me help you, please.”

 

Moomin looked to him, utterly incredulous. “Snufkin…?”

 

It was then that Snufkin noticed the fear directed towards him. He lifted his hand to his field of vision to examine the blood on his claws, which he never remembered retracting. He studied them wordlessly. Moomintroll stared back, studying his reactions with uncertainty. Finally, everything clicked in Snufkin’s head at once.

 

With an equally horrified expression, Snufkin looked to his friend, standing there bloodied and crying. “We need to get you home.”


	2. A Cat Care Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomintroll and Little My try to help Snufkin get back into the normal groove of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is late! Gosh I already screwed up the update schedule on just the second chapter, yikes!!!!  
> I went on a surprise camping trip with my family and I didn't have the time to finish the chapter, but here I am now! Yayyyyyyy
> 
> The next chapter might be delayed just one day because I'll be a counselor at a camp for a few days this week.
> 
> Other than that, thank you all for all the sweet comments and kudos!

Moomin winced under the intense stare of Little My, who’d been burning holes into him with her eyes alone. She stood stiff behind Moominmamma as she examined the claw marks on his face while the two sat on the couch. He’d been sitting there for a good five minutes after explaining the situation, and still, no one had spoken a word. The only sound to occupy the room was the creaking of floorboards as My and Moominmamma inched around him, as well as his own occasional quiet yelp whenever he felt someone squeeze him from behind.

 

That someone was, surprisingly, Snufkin. Snufkin had never been physically affectionate - always taking to smaller things such as the occasional hand squeeze or hug, so it had taken Moomin by surprise when he wrapped his arms around him from behind and pulled him close the second the two of them reached Moomin’s house. He never let go of him either. In fact, he just held him tighter and tighter over time. Little My seemed to eye him strangely and they exchanged expressions that Moomintroll couldn’t quite read. They always had some fascinating, secret sibling language with each other that was simply just reading one another’s faces. He never paid much attention to it, but he picked up on the way that Little My kept drawing her eyes from Snufkin’s to Moomin’s face, motioning to him with her whole head. She must have picked up on the way that Moomintroll quirked a curious eyebrow at her, because she eventually stopped and focused on the elephant in the room. Simultaneously, Moominmamma seemed to find the words she’d been searching for.

 

“So,” she stepped back and hid her concern behind her neutral expression. “If I heard your explanation correctly, you can’t remember attacking him, Snufkin?” 

 

At this, Moomin could practically feel Snufkin grow smaller with guilt. For a moment, he loosened his hold on Moomin, as if he figured he didn’t have the right to be holding him in the first place. In some strange way, Moomintroll missed the heat of his best friend pressed to his coat of fur. “I,” Snufkin spoke suddenly, sounding timid for quite possibly the first time since Moomin had known him. There was a pause as he looked down, his hat smooshing against Moomin’s back until it just fell off his head. “I don’t know  _ what _ happened, I-, I would  _ never _ want to hurt him. I’m not the sort of creature to do something like that-”

 

“I know, dear.” Moominmamma cut him off. Her son internally thanked her. He didn’t know if he could possibly listen to the sadness and blame in his tone a second longer without getting emotional himself. “It does not seem like something you would do at all, I agree. I’m sure there is some sort of explanation for what happened.” She hesitated and looked up thoughtfully. “Actually, I think I remember the Joxter going through something similar when he was around your age, Snufkin.”

 

Snufkin practically shot up at this, hugging Moomin a little tighter. “You mean, it’s not permanent?” In response, she nodded and turned to call Moominpappa into the room. Moomin sank a little further back into the couch, trying to signal Snufkin that he didn’t need to be holding him so securely. He didn’t let up though, just held him tighter as if he could lose him at any second. 

 

As they waited for Moominpappa, Little My sighed. “Well, someone has to clean the blood from Moomin’s face! Look at him!” Snufkin exhaled his self-loathing huff at this. He let out another line of sorries to Moomintroll. He could have sworn Snufkin had said a slew of ‘I apologize, I do not what came over me’ or ‘I am so sorry Moomin, please let me help’ in the double digits now. Moomin felt bad though, because he still had a twinge of fear directed towards his dear friend. He couldn’t quite help it and silently hoped Snuff didn’t pick up on his slight trembles and the way his heartbeat quickened every time Snufkin moved behind him. Before he had the chance to reassure him again that he doesn’t hold it against him, his mother approached him with a wet washcloth.

 

Little My must have sensed something bad would happen, as she suddenly perked up. “Wait, Moominmamma-!” but she had already pressed the warm cloth to Moomin’s face. He figured it must have been the worst sting he’d ever experienced, as he drew back with a yelp. Forcibly leaning into the Mumrik behind him, he  suddenly heard a familiar hiss. 

 

Snufkin grabbed him tight, claws retracting as he leaned forward. He looked just about ready to pounce on her. “Snufkin!” Moomin choked, trying to be as loud as he possibly could with an arm locked around his throat. “You’re doing it again!”

 

Almost instantly, the hissing and snarling stopped and Snufkin slowly sank backwards. Moomin leaned over, coughing and rubbing his paw at where he had just been unintentionally choked a moment ago. After a moment, he became aware of the labored breathing behind him. “Snuff?” Moomin asked, scared, as he turned to look at him. 

 

Snufkin was pressed against the back of the couch, sitting as straight as a board and claws digging into its cushions. His pupils were constricting again, going back to a normal size. Taking a look at the remnants of a once feline predator, Moomin jumped up, gasping. His friend was obviously struggling to get himself under control, but had gotten a hang of himself. Still, Moomin felt horror-stricken. He himself suddenly felt guilty, pathetic even. That’s his  _ best friend _ .

 

_ Why am I scared of Snufkin? _ He questioned.  _ He doesn’t want to hurt me. He’s trying. I shouldn’t feel like this! _

 

Then another thought.

 

_ And was he trying to protect me when he saw me react to the washcloth?  _

 

He supposed he could have called that sweet, but he was becoming more absorbed in making sure Snufkin was alright. “Snuff-”

 

“I am so,  _ so _ sorry Moominmamma--” his voice was shaky. “And Moomin, did I hurt you? Did I hurt you again? Please forgive me, I-”

 

Then, Moominpappa stepped into the room. “What's all the commotion?” he asked in that gruff, fatherly voice of his. Everyone turned their wide eyes to him. 

  
  


✿

 

The room was quiet, processing the information that Moominpappa had just elaborated. Afterall, there is a lot to think about when one realizes that their best friend is basically going through a violent puberty. 

 

“So,” Snufkin started, “my father had to go through this, uh--”

 

“Feral phase.” Moominpappa finished Snufkin’s sentence, sitting back in his chair. Snufkin had since moved to the floor, deciding it best to stay away from Moomintroll. Moomin internally concluded it was for the best. 

 

Snufkin looked at his friend for a long time, thinking once again. Moomin tried to pretend he didn’t notice Snuff’s eyes boring into him as if he were trying to read his mind. Finally, he spoke again, directing his attention to Moominpappa once again. “And, as you described it, Pappa, it’s only temporary?”

 

In return, he nodded to Snufkin. “When I was your age, your father just tried to continue with his normal everyday tasks.” There was a pause. “I don’t think he cared as much as you do Snufkin, but it seemed to work fine.”

 

Moomin thought upon this for a moment. He decided that above-all-else, he felt bad for his dear friend. The Joxter was raised with the knowledge of what it was like to be his species. Snufkin, however, was a different case. He had no other being like him who could guide him through this time or at least warn him. Snufkin didn’t seem to reflect the same somberness that Moomintroll had been feeling though. He instead, nodded at Moominpappa and got up to shake his hand. 

 

“Thank you Pappa. I owe you one.” He had sounded nonchalant, but the family knew him well enough to understand that he had been grateful for the explanation. Knowing that the phase was not permanent, Snufkin seemed more hopeful, even more trusting of himself. Moomin still felt a twinge of fear looking at him and feeling his cuts burn against his fur; though he wouldn’t show that. 

 

In fact, Moomin stood up and proudly announced to the room: “I will help you through this Snufkin!” His friend looked to him and opened his mouth to protest. Moomintroll cut him off. “Look, you’re my closest friend! You already act  _ feral  _ as is, I’m sure this could hardly be any different.”

 

Little My rolled her eyes. “Well,  _ someone  _ is going to get clawed by the cat again,” she scoffed half-heartedly, referring to her younger brother. “I ought to stick around too. My dad is a predatory species.”

 

“And?” Moomin squinted, unimpressed. 

 

“ _ And _ …” My squinted back with just as much, if not more attitude. “Moomins are known for being a species of prey. I have some, surely unreasonable doubt that you could hold your own against Snufkin if he were to kitty scratch you again. 

 

“Well that’s--!” He tried to think of a good counterpoint but couldn’t find one. “Fine, if you want to hang around, that’s alright.” Snufkin looked back and forth between the two and swished his tail in annoyance, but otherwise chose not to chime in. 

  
  
  


✿

 

To get Snufkin back into the swing of things, they decided it would be a good idea to just get back to doing his normal activities, like Moominpappa illustrated about Joxter. Thus, the three went down to the banks to fish. Snufkin was the only one who felt true fondness for the sport, but Moomin and Little My obliged (after Little My complained about how boring Snufkin’s day must be).

 

This however, didn’t seem to quite work. Though the first half hour was spent with them sitting there and cracking their usual jokes and then offering their usual criticisms on said jokes, Moomin felt a tug on his line. “I got one!” he yelped with glee. He stood up immediately and began to reel in the fish. Snufkin and Little My gathered around him excitedly. As the fish was pulled from the water, Snufkin seemed to stiffen. 

 

Moomin kept reeling and pulling. “He’s a wiggly one, huh?!” he laughed.

 

“Hey! That’s a big fish! You’re actually good at something Moomin!” Little My chirped, equally gratified. 

 

Moomin laughed at her comment and decided he would pretend to be annoyed by it later. For now, he focused on pulling the fish. The fish now dangled right at their knees as he continued to reel. “Snufkin, what are you--?” Little My suddenly asked. Moomin averted his eyes for a moment to see his friend in a position that could only be described as if he were about to pounce. Before either of them could say a word, Snufkin leaped at the fish and fell into the river. Moomin stared wide eyed at his pole, which was now missing both the hook and the fish. 

 

“Snufkin!” Moomin shouted and peered down into the river. The mentioned boy popped his head up from the river, fish trapped in his teeth. His eyes were yellow and feline like. Little My groaned at the display. 

 

“Snap out of it! You just ruined his catch!” she yelled down at him. This seemed to make him realize where he was again, as his pupils shrunk back to a normal size. He reached for his hat, drenched and bobbing in the water before pulling himself on to land. Little My and Moomin ran over to him. 

 

By then, Snufkin had spit the fish out on the floor. They both just stared at him for a long while. FInally, Moomin spoke: “So, no fishing then?”

 

✿

 

With fishing ruled out of things they could do together, Moomin suggested the idea of a nature walk. Snufkin seemed a little weary of all the trying already, despite this being only the second attempt. Once Moomin used his prize winning puppy dog eyes, Snufkin had to go with them. 

 

It had been going well at first. The three of them walked a path that trailed on through the woods and had been filled with all sorts of butterflies that time of year. Moomin worried Snufkin would chase the butterflies, but he had been pleasantly surprised to see him acting like his normal self. 

 

That is, until Little My pushed a branch back and accidentally let it swing back into Moomin’s face. “Ow!” he shrieked. Though it had truly been an accident, Little My couldn’t help but snicker. 

 

Snufkin approached Moomin and had him sit down on a nearby tree stump for a moment. “It isn’t bad, it just matted your fur a little bit.” he said. Moomintroll sighed and began to stand back up. Snufkin sat him back again though. Suddenly, Moomin felt a tongue press to the side of his face. He sat there, stunned as Snufkin groomed his fur.

 

“Uh, Snufkin…?” he whispered, equal parts horrified and embarrassed. Still, there was a burning in his face as Snufkin placed his hands on Moomin’s jaw lovingly. And was that…  _ purring _ ? He realized then that his friend was not only grooming him, but purring into his fur as he nuzzled him between licks. Moomin wanted to internally kick himself for not hating it as much as he should have. Yet, for some reason, it just sent butterflies to his stomach. Snufkin pulled away and stared at his friend, still holding his face and now blinking slowly as if he was in a haze. Moomintroll stared back, wide eyed and as red as a strawberry. 

 

Little My cleared her throat. The two looked at her, and once again, Snufkin snapped out of his trance. He stood up quickly and brushed the dirt off his trousers nervously. “Right, my bad.”

 

_ Why was he nervous? _ Moomin couldn’t help but ask himself.  _ And more importantly, what  _ **_was_ ** _ all that? _

 

He figured he’d have to invest in a cat care book.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So just a quick disclaimer:
> 
> This is not my AU! I got the idea to write this from the lovely @azkme0 on Instagram. They originally drew feral Snufkin and created the idea that Mumriks have a weird phase in their life. I got their permission to write this though, and I am so so so grateful for that :-) That being said, I do not follow their storyline except for at the beginning! The rest is my own take on the AU!
> 
> Please check out their art and depiction of this AU!
> 
> Updates every Sunday


End file.
